1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, a tool for supporting material in a proper position for machining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,825 discloses a tap starting guide. The shape of the guide of that patent is different from the invention herein and the guide cannot perform many of the functions of the invention herein.